Mobile computing has transformed media consumption across markets. Miniaturization across product generations has enabled more functionality to be accomplished by smaller devices. A modern smartphone has more computing capacity than a desktop computer a few years ago. Mature product processes have also enabled advances in technology to be integrated to automated production of mobile devices seamlessly. Extensive automation has led to inexpensive components. Inexpensive components have enabled manufacturing of inexpensive mobile devices providing functionality on the go.
Content selection and consumption solutions are limited endeavors in modern mobile solutions. A typical content selection in legacy solutions involves capturing text associated with the content. Text formatting usually is not carried over to application consuming the content. Some solutions to text format transportation are available to varied success. Complex text with style attributes are transportable to consuming applications if the consuming application supports the formats specified by the transport operation. However, selection and transportation of complex content is still an area lacking in reproduction fidelity. Most complex content is transported as image clips. Reproduced images are quality restricted to limit resource and memory utilization. Reproduction rarely ever achieves the quality of original content. In addition, most mobile solutions lack the ability to provide interaction features with the clip during transport to consuming application.